


Bleak

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: London Spy
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Gay Character, Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Lullaby, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, First Meetings, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, POV Danny Holt, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Danny's POV of his and Alex's first meeting. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleak

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own London Spy.

The morning was bleak, he was alone and cold, and now, he no longer had a phone.

He noticed a man nearby, and later, he’d reflect on how fit the man looked, but at the moment, all he was focused on was the kind, curious eyes.

“You don’t know me, but if you did, you’d know I’m always fine,” he tried to explain.

No one, he learned even before he left home, wanted or needed someone who wasn’t fine.

The finger moving on his skin was warm, nice, and instantly sobering.

The morning was still bleak but no as much.


End file.
